double date
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: Anakin goes on a date with Padme, only to find Obi-wan there, with Siri. read to find out about the chaos the ensues. Please review, reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea during Algebra. Hope you like it! ;)**

****It was a warm, bright day on Corascant. (all days are like this due to the artificial light orbiting the planet) It was especially nice for a Jedi knight who just happened to be heading towards the Senate. Looking around him Anakin made sure nobody saw him steal the speeder. _Borrow _he reminded himself _I'll give it back when I'm done_. He sped off down a dark back way to the senate. _I hate this deception, but it is the only way to see my Padme._ _I could ask for help, but Obi-wan would die if he knew I was married. _He came to a slow halt as the senate came up. Using his mad Jedi skills, Anakin jumped all the way to the fifth floor and landed on the sill of a window. Gently he rapped on the window three times and waited.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap. <em>The former queen looked up from her datapad. Her heart filled with joy at the sight of her husband at the window. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Thanks" greeted Anakin, " It was really cold out there"

"You're welcome" replied Padme " So what pleasure do I owe to the presence of a handsome Jedi knight?"

" Well...I was kind of wondering if you would go on a date with me?" He was still nervous around her and they had only been married 3 months.

" Sure, but where too?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Dex's dinner. It is quite low down and we could fit fight in with some street clothes on."

" Okay, just give me some time to get ready" she said. "it has been so long since I wore non-regal clothes" she said slipping into a plain yet stylish whit top and light blue jeans.

She looked out the open window to find Anakin and was pulled into the waiting speeder below by a seemingly invisible force.

"Okay lets go!" Anakin shouted. Together they sat, blissfully unaware that a similar scenario was going on in the Jedi temple.

* * *

><p>Slowly Obi-wan walked pass the many Jedi quarters until he reached number 113. The nameplate read <em>Siri Tachi<em>. Even the mention of her name made him blush. he pressed the intercom and said "Kenobi"A few seconds later the door unlocked and he went inside. Siri was sitting in the floor in her bedroom meditating. Not wanting to disturb her, he waited silently. Unfortunately his shields were not up all the way and Siri sensed him immediately. Her eyes flung open.

"Obi-wan!" she exclaimed!"You're back!"

"Yes. The mission was shorter than expected. Um...Siri? I have something to ask you?" he mumbled nervously.

"What is it?" she raised an eyebrow quizzically. He should not be nervous. They had admitted they love each other 2 years ago. Why was he nervous?

"I was wondering" he continued, "if you would go on a date with me?"

Siri gasped.

**Yay!** **Mild cliffhanger. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Happy Reading!**

"Yes!" Siri exclaimed.

"Okay, go get ready, I'll be waiting in the speeder outside. Come when you're ready." Obi-wan replied.

Blissfully Siri skipped into her room, and changed into the girlish outfit that she wore on missions to planets where Jedi are not wanted. It consisted of a yellow top and a white skirt. This way she would blend in but not be mistaken for scum who lived in the worst part of the city of Corascant. Wanting to look nice for her first date, Siri put on a tiny bit of makeup, as it was not the Jedi way to be vain. She had just enough time to slip on a necklace from her former master had given Siri on her 13th birthday. Just then a knock sounded at her door.

"Siri, hurry up!" Obi-wan complained.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there" she muttered. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she decided she looked good, and opened the door.

As soon as Siri stepped out of her quarters Obi-wan started blushing madly. His face was as red as a Tomato berry. He was mesmerized by her. Her long, blond hair fell perfectly around he shoulders. She was tall, but not too tall, and her eyes sparkled brilliantly.

"Obi-wan, you okay?" her voice snapped him back to reality.

Not realizing he had been in a daze, Obi-wan shook his head to clear. This was when he realized she could make him do whatever she wanted him to do, as long as he was mesmerized like that.

"Yeah, just fine." he replied.

With that they stepped into the waiting speeder and flew over the gleaming city of Corascant.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan and Siri stepped into and restaurant on one of the lower levels of the city. A droid waiter guided them over to an empty table in a less busy area. The droid handed the pair menus and went over to nearby table. As Obi-wan was looking over the menu, deciding what to get, he heard from behind him:<p>

"Yes, I'll have the Shaak burger with fries, what about you, Padme?"

Obi-wan knew that voice, in fact, he had been living with it for about ten years now. It was the voice of his Padawan, the the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Slowly turning around, to confirm his suspicions, he looked at the table near him. At it sat his padawan and Senator Amidala, embracing each other (as much as they could across a table), lips locked in a passionate kiss.

His voice shaking, Obi-wan cried out  
>"Anakin!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, school got too much in the way. Well, here goes chapter 3.**

Anakin jumped as he heard his name shouted across the way from his table. Looking up, his eyes met his wife's eyes, and they shared a glance before Anakin slowly stood up and turned around to see Obi-wan. He was definitely _not_ who Anakin wanted to see right now. Finding his voice, Anakin said:

"Erm…uh..hi, master" Anakin greeted nervously, "Uh, yeah, what a surprise to see you here, as I am definitely not on a date with Padme!"

"Yes, you are!" Obi-wan reproached.

"Am not!"

"You are, I saw what you were doing before, and also the fact that you call her _Padme_, not Senator Amidala."

"Senator _Skywalker_, technically." Anakin corrected.

"Ha! So that proves that you _are_ married to her, and you are on a date"

_Drat, why am I so stupid sometime? I walked right into that one!_ Anakin cursed himself.

"Great job solving _that_, detective Kenobi." Droned a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Anakin looked around to see who it was who was behind his master.

"Master Tachi!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, yes, or you could call me Master Kenobi, bit there are two of us, so that would just get confusing." Siri said.

"Wait, your married to Obi-wan?" Anakin exclaimed, again, in disbelief.

"Uh, well, yes?" Obi-wan replied nervously.

As Anakin started chasing Obi-wan angrily around the dinner, Padme chuckled to herself and walked over to Siri.

"So you're the one who Ani's married to. You rascal, marrying a Jedi!" Siri said, laughing.

"Hey!" Padme shouted in her defense "You're married to and Jedi to, and you are a Jedi. And don't call, my husband Ani, that's my name for him!

After Obi-wan had been sufficiently whacked with a mallet by Anakin (no one knows where he got it) they both walked over to where their wives were standing. By that time, Padme and Siri had gotten past their differences and were talking and chatting like they had known each other all their lives, even though their backgrounds were so diverse. They were reminiscing on all the stupid stuff their husbands had done and were laughing hysterically.

"Anakin, you _actually_ tried to eat a hot dog with a whole jar of wasabi on it?" Siri asked

Anakin pouted, "Padme, why did you have to tell her about that?"

"Because you deserve it" she said simply. "And don't worry, I know some pretty embarrassing stuff about Obi-wan too"

"L-like what?" Obi-wan stammered.

"Oh, just when you were swimming on Naboo and you thought something was a rock and it turned out to be a crab and it was mad because you were in its territory and you had woken it up so it chased you across the beach until you ran into your ship which was currently invisible and the crab took apart your R2 unit and when you got back to the temple you said it exploded. That stuff." Padme panted, out of breath.

Siri had begun laughing again when she pictured the look on Obi-wan's face when he council had asked about his missing droid.

"So _that's_ what became of R1." Anakin said, and they all laughed, except Obi-wan.

They spent the better part of the night hanging out in the dinner. They didn't realize how late it was until the owner of the store kicked them out, muttering something about irresponsible people.

Forgetting that both marries were forbidden, they walked right up the many steps to the Jedi temple, just as Mace Windu and Yoda were walking out.

"Knights Kenobi and Skywalker, what are you doing out here, you should be in a meeting!" Mace barked.

Anakin, not thinking, _again_, spoke up. "We were both out on a date master." Anakin said innocently.

Anakin realized that was _not _the thing to say.

"Anakin…." Obi-wan groaned.

Mace started chasing them across Corascant, swinging his pink, I mean, _purple_ lightsaber at them.

"Heehee! Know, Mace does not, that married I am. Escort the ladies, I will." Yoda said.

The next morning in Padme's apartment, she screeched when she heard her window open.

"Honey, be quiet, it's just ne and Obi-wan."

"Oh. Did you lose Master Windu?" Padme asked.

"Well, let's just say that he won't remember what happened tonight when he wakes up." Obi-wan answered with an evil smile on his face.

"Well, that's good" Padme said simply.

"G'night" Anakin said to Obi-wan.

"Have a good night, Senator Amidala, or should I say Skywalker." Obi-wan said with a wink.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now go away" Anakin said sleepily.

As Obi-wan walked away, Padme thought how great it was to have a Jedi for a husband.

_I am so lucky to have Ani, and Obi-wan is practically my brother-in-law. Life is good._

Just then Master Windu was banging at the window, yelling something unintelligible.

"I'll deal with it in the morning" Anakin yawned.

_Life is good, as long as there is no maniac banging at your window holding a pink lightsaber._

**A/N: Well, this is the end, I hoped you laughed some, so please review! 3**


End file.
